Doctor Patient Confidentiality
by ParisLove9
Summary: Amy is a new doctor, Shane is her best friend and a nurse, Liam is her boss and Lauren is is wife. Oh and Karma is her patient who she thinks is perfect.
1. Amy's first patient

Amy Raudenfeld was a twenty five year old doctor. She was new to being a doctor, fresh out of med school. She had only been working for six months, and today she was getting her first patient. The last six months was all training and following another doctor around to learn, but today..today was the day that Amy was getting set free, she was getting her own patient..to treat all on her own.

Amy walked through the doors of the hospital, and made her way to nurses station on the third floor, when she saw her best friend and stopped.

"Hey" Amy sat down at the nurses' station, next to Shane, her best friend and also a nurse.

"Hey" Shane smiled and turned to Amy "So today is the day?"

"Yeah" Amy smiled her cutest smile "Today I get to treat on my own."

"Who" Shane pointed to the donuts on the counter, knowing Amy would want one.

"I don't know" Amy smiled, and reached for a big glazed donut. "Liam hasn't told me yet."

"Liam" Shane whined "why him?"

"His wife drives me crazy" Shane pouted "She is the worst..and she is always with him it seems"

"I know" Amy laughed "But they will come, he will tell me which patient and then he will leave"

"Sure" Shane smiled "Liam Booker..the chief of medicine, who never actually works"

"Yep, he is always in his office..maybe he is working" Amy said, as she finished off her donut with a smile on her face.

"He is in his office with Lauren..they aren't working" Shane laughed, as they both got up, because Liam and Lauren were walking over.

"Hello" Liam smiled, as he arrived at the nurses' station

"Hi" Shane and Amy said together.

"Hey" Lauren said, as she held onto Liam's arm.

"Sir?" Amy smiled, "What patient am I getting?"

"Oh" Liam looked around "I forgot...You can have Ms. Ashcroft", her room is right there." Liam pointed to the closest room to them.

"What does she have?" Amy smiled, excited

"Look at the freaking chart" Lauren snapped "We have to go...anywhere else."

"Bye bye" Shane rolled his eyes, as Liam and Lauren headed down the hall.

"She is so rude" Amy muttered, flipping through the carts. "Here" She exclaimed.

"I have to go babe" Shane smiled, "Patient needs me"

"Ok, have fun" Amy smiled, heading into Ms. Ashcroft's room.

Amy came into the patients room, she found herself looking at the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on, her hair was long in auburn curls and her eyes shining a gorgeous shade of hazel. How was this girl sick? she looked perfect. Amy made her way to the side of the girls bed,

"Hi" Amy smiled, opening her chart "My name is Amy"

"Don't most doctors go by their last name?" Ms. Ashcroft laughed, causing Amy's heart to skip a beat, the cutest laugh she had ever heard in her life.

"Yeah..well I'm not very normal" Amy laughed. "Now, let's see what you have Ms. Ashcroft"

"Call me Karma" She smiled, the sweetest smile Amy had ever seen, Amy was lost in this girl.

"That's a pretty name" Amy's eyes searched the chart.

"Yeah, my parents are hippies" Karma laughed, which was then interrupted by a loud cough as Karma held her chest.

"Does that happen a lot?" Amy asked, pulling her stethoscope off her neck, and then leaning over to press it to Karma's chest.

"Yeah" Karma's breathing became heavy. Amy's fingers felt Karma's soft skin as she pressed the stethoscope to Karma's chest,

"Are you ok" Amy's eyes got wide, as she found herself loving the feeling of this girls soft, pale skin on her fingertips. "Your breathing seems heavy"

"I always get out of breath" Karma smiled "after I cough, or sometimes just randomly."

"Ok" Amy smiled, as she pulled away "I'm going to say blood work and everything will probably tell us what's up."

"Great" Karma said sarcastically "I hate needles"

"Will anything make that better?" Amy wondered aloud

"Can you hold my hand?" Karma's eyes got wide "I know we just met, but I don't have anyone here-"

"Of course I can" Amy interrupted, with a smile on her face. "I will be back in like ten, and then we will go get that done, ok?"

"Thank you" Karma smiled.

Amy found herself in the cafeteria with Shane, just two seconds later. Her heart was beating faster than normal, and she had a feeling Karma was the reason. That girl was so amazing, sweet and cute...Amy thought she was perfect.

"Shane are you listening?" Amy bit her bottom lip

"Yes my queen" Shane laughed "I am getting every last word"

"She wants me to hold her hand" Amy sipped at her juice.

"Yeah..so?" Shane's face was confused, as he took a bite of chocolate pudding.

"Shane" Amy pouted

"You said she is cute, sweet, and she wants to hold your hand...what's the issue?"

"I'm her doctor Shane" Amy whined, letting her head fall on the table.

"So...I still don't see the problem" Shane was lost...looking at some random guy a few tables over.

"Shane!" Amy yelled, picking her head up, and rubbing her face.

"Fine..be her friend while your her doctor and when she leaves, kiss her" Shane smiled

"Kiss her?" Amy smiled at the thought of kissing Karma.

"I mean you can just go for it now...I would" Shane laughed, puling Amy's hand and then holding it.

"Yeah well I don't wanna lose my job" Amy smiled, rolling her eyes

"Fine...Wait then" Shane kissed her hand.


	2. Blood love?

Amy made her way back to Karma's room, after her talk with Shane in the cafeteria. She was confused, she was Karma's doctor, but she found herself feeling as though she was full of butterflies, like she was going to throw up. Shane was no help, he said she should just go for it..or wait. What was she supposed to do?

As she reached Karma's room, her eyes locked on the beautiful auburn haired woman, through the door, which was almost closed. She was standing there, changing into her hospital gown, her hair long against her bare back, wet and dripping water down her pale skin...Amy was suddenly feeling hot. Karma pulled the gown up, slowly, and Amy found herself smiling at this.

"Naughty" Shane laughed, as he skipped passed Amy, hitting her on the butt with a chart.

"Hey!" Amy frowned. rolling her eyes at Shane, and entering Karma's room.

"Hey" Karma smiled, a cute little smile..her eyes lighting up.

"Hi" Amy's voice was small and shaky.

"Are you ok?" Karma placed her hand on Amy's shoulder, and tilted her head, her wet hair falling into her eyes.

"Oh..um yeah" Amy smiled back, brushing the hair out of Karma's eyes. Their eyes met, their breathing heavy as they stood there...nobody speaking as Amy's hand graced Karma's soft skin.

"Uh...Blood" Amy shook her head, gaining some sense. "We should go get your blood drawn..Let me get you a wheelchair."

"I can walk" Karma laughed. "Let's go."

Amy and Karma made their way down to the second floor, in complete silence, until they approached the room.

"I can't do this" Karma said, her breathing crazy, her hand on her chest.

"Yes you can" Amy took Karma's hand "I'm here..you will be just fine" Karma started to cough.. a lot. Holding her chest and breathing extremely heavy.

"Karma" Amy smiled, squeezing her hand tight. "I've got you..now let's find out why you are sick..ok?"

Karma sat in the chair, Amy next to her their hands intertwined.

"I'm scared" Karma's eyes wide, tears in them.

"Calm down" Amy smiled really wide "It'll only hurt for a second"

"Promise?" Karma pouted

"Promise" Amy laughed, as the doctor made his way to them.

"Alright" He sat down across from Karma. "I'm Oliver..now let's take some of that blood"

"Hi Oliver" Amy muttered "Just do it, no small talk..she is a little freaked out"

"No problem" He smiled, and started to get the needle ready.

As he pushed the needle into her skin, her eyes grew ten sizes, and her heart was beating twice as fast. She squeezed Amy's hand as tight as she could, her nails breaking Amy's skin, but Amy didn't care. After the needle was in, and the blood was flowing out, Karma's eyes were on Amy, and Amy's on Karma's...their hands still together.

"Amy" Karma smiled "You kept that promise"

"I always keep my promises" Amy laughed, letting her head fall onto Karma's shoulder.

"Thank you" Karma whispered "I don't have anyone..but you-"

"It's my job" Amy jumped up, "I'm just doing my job, that's all."

"Oh" Karma's eyes fell, as Amy fled the room.

Amy found herself at the nurses' station with Shane about an hour later. Him leaning on the counter, sipping at a juice box, her sitting in a chair, picking at a donut.

"So you abandoned her?" Shane frowned "She is your patient Amy, you can't just ditch her."

"I know that Shane..not helping" Amy pouted "I felt like I was going to kiss her if I stayed"

"So why didn't you?" Shane's lips grew into a smile

"Shane!" Amy yelled "I can't be kissing patients"

"No you shouldn't" An orderly approached them, handing Amy a piece of paper.

"Who are you?" Shane got closer to him.

"Duke" He laughed "And your Shane"

"Yes I am" Shane giggled "How did you know"

"Name tag" Duke laughed, pointing at Shane.

"Oh" Shane smiled, shyly "I forgot..hot guys make me forget things"

"Yeah" Duke smiled "Me too" He then headed down the hall.

"Oh my god Amy" Shane fell back to the counter, pretending to faint. "He was dreamy..and gay"

"Great" Amy rolled her eyes, scanning the paper "Karma has pneumonia" Amy's eyes grew sad.

"Ok" Shane sipped his juice, like a little kid. "That's not so bad..I mean not when treated"

"I know..but it takes weeks" Amy moaned

"Great..more time to flirt with the girl" Shane giggled, Amy then hit his arm

"Not funny."


	3. I see red

Amy had to tell Karma that she had Pneumonia, and that she would be in the hospital for a few weeks, so she made her way to Karma's room. As she came to the door, Liam approached her.

"Dr. Raudenfeld" Liam stood in front of Karma's door. "Lauren told me yesterday that she saw you once again not working, and just hanging out at the nurses' station"

"Sir..I-" Amy tried to explain.

"Doctor!" He yelled "You have worked here for six months, and this is the fourth time you have been caught not doing your job..If I catch you once more, you are done here." Amy caught a glimpse of Karma watching them, she seemed worried, her eyes seemed sad.

"Yes sir..I won't mess up again" Amy muttered

"Better not" He walked down the hall, not looking back.

Amy opened the door and entered Karma's room. Karma stood in front of her, her face sweaty and pail.

"Hi" Amy smiled "I'm sorry about what happened in the lab...I was, I just..I'm your doctor and I shouldn't have-" Karma smashed her lips into Amy's. Amy saw flashes of red all around her...the color of love.

"sorry" Karma smiled, as they came apart "I have wanted to do that since we met, and well I couldn't help myself."

"Wow" Amy's heart beat grew faster with every second she looked into Karma's big hazel eyes.

"I know" Karma laughed. "Now I'm sure you came here for a reason"

"Oh, Um yeah" Amy tried to concentrate "I got your lab results.. Karma you have pneumonia."

"Ok..that isn't so bad right?" Karma smiled, sadly.

"It means you will have to stay here a few weeks" Amy responded

"But It can't kill me" Karma's eyes showed all of her feelings...she was scared.

"Karma" Amy took Karma's hand and sat her down on the bed "There are antiviral drugs you will have to take, but if that doesn't work...well there are types of pneumonia that have no cure, and you can die." Karma's breathing got heavy as she started to cry. Tears pouring from her eyes.

"Amy" Karma cried "I...I, I'm scared...please tell me I don't have to be" Karma fell into Amy.

"I'm so sorry" Amy held Karma tight, brushing her back gently.


	4. Wanna date me?

Amy was filling out charts at the nurses' station when Shane came running over.

"Hey" Shane exclaimed "Did you tell her?"

"Yeah" Amy looked up "I told her, she cried for a long time and then she asked me to leave"

"That sucks" Shane jumped onto the counter, sitting in front of Amy.

"Shane...she kissed me" Amy smiled

"Wow...good job" Shane laughed "To bad she might die"

"Shut up" Amy rolled her eyes "She won't die...She doesn't seem to be too bad, I'm sure the medication will help her."

"Anyways..let's talk about me now" Shane smiled a devilish smile

"What now?" Amy laughed

"I talked to Duke..the hot orderly, he is single, new here and he likes guys"

"How did you get all that?" Amy smiled "How long did you talk?"

"Not long...he told me that he is new here, and that he is single but I guessed the gay part"

"Great" Amy muttered standing up

"What?" Shane asked

"Karma...she just paged me" Amy announced, walking off

"I think I know why" Shane laughed "Wink wink."

Amy walked into Karma's room, only to find Karma sitting at the end of her bed.

"Hi" Amy smiled "Did a nurse come give you the medication yet?"

"Yeah" Karma whispered, standing up.

"That's good" Amy walked over to Karma, both of them now lost in the other's eyes.

"Um..Amy I, I think you are really pretty and I wanted to know that maybe when I get out of here we could go out?"

"Karma...That sounds great, I would love to go out with you, but..but"

"Your my doctor" Karma smiled "I get it..we can stay friends until I get out of here, then you won't be my doctor. right?"

"Right" Amy laughed "When you get out of here...we can go out, until then we are just friends."

"Well then I really hope that I get better soon" Karma laughed.

"Me too" Amy smiled.


End file.
